


TRANSMISSION:KUP

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art in the link, Fanfic for a Fanart, Just Kup, Other, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: Kup lowered the microphone and looked around the room a bit. He was sitting down his back against the wall in a room that had been a lab of some sorts. The room was pretty much untouched. Some machinery and electronical equipment had been trashed and wrecked. Kup had made some modifications on an electronic cabinet to be able to send transmissions. The com-link was down, at least at these parts of Cybertron, so only way to contact anyone was through transmission. It was risky, but...





	TRANSMISSION:KUP

This is probably... my fifth, or sixth, time I'm doin' this. I don't know if anyone's listening, but I guess I have to keep trying... 

Like each time, here's everythin' in a nutshell. This is an old Autobot frequency. But if there's a Decepticon listening, you know now that I still function. Haha!

Prime's been away for a couple million years, no one knows where the Ark vanished. No one's heard of him, or anyone who left with the Ark. In worst case, they are one with the AllSpark. In best case, they are just out of our reach. Whatever the case, they can't help us from where they are. Megatron and his crew are lost too, but the Decepticons have the upper hand here on Cybertron.

_Kup lowered the microphone and looked around the room a bit. He was sitting down his back against the wall in a room that had been a lab of some sorts. The room was pretty much untouched. Some machinery and electronical equipment had been trashed and wrecked. Kup had made some modifications on an electronic cabinet to be able to send transmissions. The com-link was down, at least at these parts of Cybertron, so only way to contact anyone was through transmission. It was risky, but..._

I... I'm still alone. I haven't found any Autobots, and fortunately just a few Cons. The building I have this little shelter in is empty expect for me. My only comrade is my blaster, which barely works. It's running out of juice- and so am I.

_Kup lifted up a small metal canister he had been storing solid Energon inside of. He had run out of liquid Energon and as he was shaking the crumbs of Energon goodies from the canister, he understood he couldn't stay in this building any longer. He would need to leave and find more Energon. Kup sighed deep and let his arms hang from his shoulders. The little light he had sitting on a box on his right side was getting dim. It, too, was running out of juice._

This might be my last transmission from this location. In case no one's hearing this, I have been recording this transmission and I'll leave an audio log behind. But if someone is listening, my next stop will be the Iacon Hall of Records. It's risky going there, it could be swarming with Decepticons... But that's the only place I can think of to be of any help.

_Kup lowered down the microphone for a while. He dimmed and offlined his optics for a few nano-kliks. He chuckled and lifted the microphone back up._

I remember that one time on Krocoa-3...

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart/Fake screenshot based on this fic: http://ray-diamond.deviantart.com/art/TF-G1-TRANSMISSION-KUP-Fanfic-686693548


End file.
